


夏溺（十九）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（十九）

　　小年过后，一切照旧。  
　　李笠兼职的培训机构开始放假，他进入了年末漫长的休假期。而夏勉越近除夕工作就越忙，连着两周都没有时间和李笠见面。  
　　久违的，他们约在夏勉公司附近的酒店。  
　　夏勉马上还有会议，一身正装没脱，只是拉开拉链将性器拿出来，在李笠的口腔中充血硬挺。  
　　李笠跪在床上，让夏勉从后面进入。他绷着腰，屁股高高翘起来，想要避免泛滥的爱液沾污夏勉的衣服。  
　　夏勉仅仅抽插数十下，就不得不停下来，拿纸巾擦拭两人的交合处。李笠出水出得太厉害了，滴滴嗒嗒往床单上落，夏勉擦了一次又一次，每每停顿憋得极其难受，就换了软毛巾垫着，加快进出速度，在他体内射出一次。  
　　李笠趴在床上发抖，久久缓不过来。夏勉穿戴整齐准备离开，他伸手拽住夏勉的外套下摆，半张脸埋在被子里，声音闷闷的：“过年……我要去看姑姑。”  
　　“什么？”夏勉没听清。  
　　他坐回床沿边，把李笠捞起来，摸到他身体反常的烫。再摸额头和脖颈，又是微凉的，不像是感冒发烧。  
　　“过年我要离开一段时间，去见我的姑姑。年后初五回来，那时候给您打电话，好吗？”李笠问他。  
　　“嗯。”夏勉拉起被子，将他裹得严严实实，“你难不难受？”  
　　李笠松开他的衣服，摇头说：“不难受，但是有点累。”  
　　夏勉放开他，最后再掖了一次被子：“我帮你续房，你多休息。”  
　　这是2017年春节前他们最后一次见面。  
　　  
　　除夕夜夏勉工作到晚上九点，赶去堂哥家吃了个年夜饭的尾巴。堂哥照料妻女睡觉，一个个亲着额头说过晚安，又把夏勉叫去阳台抽烟，对他说：“我后来想想，小年那天话说得过激了。”  
　　夏勉少见地也抽了烟。李笠当初送他的手卷烟品牌有同种烟丝的成品烟，他买的就是这种。  
　　“……我两年前是他某个学生的主治医生，他学生病好后，和家长一起来医院感谢我，我没认出他。他以前好像不戴眼镜吧？气质也没有这么……经历了挺多事的感觉。”  
　　堂哥缓缓吐烟，在烟雾缭绕里眯着眼回忆，“他约我吃饭，把眼镜摘下来问我还记不记他以前打过你爸，我说记得，这才想起他是谁。他和我吃了一个多小时，说的全是你的事情，我当时不觉得，现在知道你们感情上有纠葛，就觉得他真是没有忘记过你。”  
　　堂哥小年夜回去后失眠了好多天。他想夏勉其实是个极其孤僻的人，愿意把李笠叫到家里来和家人一起吃饭，开天辟地就这一回。再联想到八年前跟在夏勉身边的也是李笠，堂哥害怕自己一时言重，就把弟弟好不容易得来的缘分毁了。  
　　“他是难得的真心人，如果你想跟他来真的，就不要拗了，你三十岁了，大度点好不好？你看他现在巴巴跟在你身边，呼之则来挥之则去，就算曾经对不起你，肯定也有苦衷吧？”  
　　夏勉不说话。他把烟气吸入肺的最深处，苦涩留久一点，回甘也留久一点。  
　　堂哥继续劝：“他不说，肯定是说不出口，或者怕说了你会翻脸。你不问，他不说，这不打成死结吗？都老大不小了，要不就说开，要不就分开，一直拖着互相耽误算什么？”  
　　夏勉还是不说话。他垂着头吸烟的样子就像一座隐而不发的活火山。他有太多值得爆发的情感，距离喷涌而出，也许只差最后一根导火线。  
　　  
　　除夕后夏勉又加班加点忙了一段，工作强度回归日常水平。他抽空去见了一次许莘，没多待，吃过晚餐就走了，因为许莘一家人冬天都是一家三口在市中心的房子里团聚，今年邱晓晨交了女朋友，很快这个家就会扩充为四口人，甚至五口人。  
　　邱晓晨对夏勉说“新年好”，许莘和丈夫给两个早已成熟独立的孩子发压岁钱。打开红包，里面除了红色的人民币外还有一封手写信，写着父母对孩子一年内工作生活的祝愿和期许，许莘要夏勉“劳逸结合”，继父要夏勉“从容不迫”。  
　　夏勉带着两封手写信回家，在飞机上反复阅读，感到身体里的躁郁被久违的情亲温平，不再那么尖锐刺痛。  
　　看起来，只要时间肯往后走，事情总会越变越好，总有一天每个人都能等到他想要的结局。  
　　可是夏勉想不到，引起他爆发的导火线会来得这么快。  
　　初五，甚至初六初七，李笠都没有联络他。  
　　他在初五下午耐不住焦躁，一次次拨通李笠的号码，对面提示他“已关机”。  
　　重复、重复、再重复地打一个得不到回应的电话，这个过程是机械性的。他的手指只要在屏幕上点一下，就可以拨通出去，“嘟”声过后提示“已关机”。他按一下挂断，再按一下拨通，形成一个牢不可破的循环。  
　　每循环一次，他的心就被碾过一次。天黑了他没有知觉，屋子里黑沉沉的只有手机发出的亮光他也没有知觉。回过神来时，手机黑屏关机，被他耗光了电。  
　　他给手机充电、开机，坐在床边撑着涨疼的脑袋，呼吸声粗重急促，就像是一头困兽。  
　　最终，李笠到了初八早上才联系他，语气轻松温和，似乎还含着笑：“我回来了，祝您新年好。”  
　　夏勉问他：“你在哪？”  
　　“我刚到家。”  
　　“待在那别动。”夏勉说，“我马上过来。”  
　　初八清早路上车不多，夏勉一路开过去，好几次都噩梦般觉得自己不是三十岁的自己，而是八年前苦苦寻觅李笠蛛丝马迹的可怜虫。  
　　李笠还想摧毁他一次吗？  
　　偏偏李笠能做到。  
　　  
　　  
　　夏勉到达李笠家后，李笠给他开门，微笑着问候：“早上好，您吃过早饭没有？”  
　　李笠刚到家，行李箱摊开来放在地上，还未收拾完全。餐桌上放着煮好的牛奶和一块便利店买来的三明治，也还没来得及吃。  
　　他活生生、热乎乎的气息，包括眼里藏的柔软笑意，此刻都加重了夏勉的焦躁。  
　　“初五到初七，整整三天时间，为什么你手机关机？”  
　　上次听到夏勉用这么冷硬的语气说话，还是刚在许莘别墅重逢的时候。李笠的眼神黯淡下去，斟酌着说：“每年过年，我会去见姑姑，带她回老家给爸爸妈妈扫墓。今年车票不好买，我们多待了两天，下雨路滑我又把手机摔坏了……不过我在老家不怎么用手机，就没有买新的。回来以后拿家里的旧手机用，马上就给您打电话了。”  
　　夏勉站立不动，冷冷地注视李笠。他的身材比李笠高大，李笠略微仰视他，压抑感扑面而来，就像被他包裹在一团阴影里。  
　　“你跟我说好初五回来，就没想过我会在当天等你电话？”  
　　李笠先是愣怔，后来白了白脸，着急地说：“我以为，我没有回来还给您打电话，会打扰到您……”  
　　“打扰？”夏勉打断他，咬字变得越来越重，“约定的事情做不到，通知对方一声算是‘打扰’？你这次可以不打电话通知我，那下次你想甩开我，是不是也可以直接换个号码换个城市，当我完全不存在？”  
　　“怎么可能！”  
　　李笠大声否定，脸上彻底失了血色。  
　　“我怎么可能……”他眼里奔涌出不安和脆弱，有些语无伦次地说，“我怎么会想甩开您……我不可能甩开您的啊。”  
　　他笃定的所谓“不可能”，比任何字眼都要刺耳。一把尖利的刀子从夏勉的心脏滋生出来，他痛得快要分成两半，所以他手持刀子，也要让李笠尝到他的感受。  
　　“整整三天时间，你不联络我，难道也不需要联络其他人？”  
　　夏勉说，“也许你是拿扫墓当借口，见我不知道的人，拉黑我的号码跟别人畅所欲言——如果我这么认为，你要怎么解释？”  
　　李笠双眼泛红，垂下头，无法继续和夏勉对视。  
　　他受不了夏勉这副样子。八年后的夏勉就像团浓雾，不管他前进或是后退，小心还是大胆，都无法找清方向，在雾中摸到夏勉的实体。  
　　“您生气了对吗？”李笠颤抖着说，“我承诺下次再也不会犯同样的错误，您能不能原谅我这一次？”  
　　他的语气低微，好像凭空矮了夏勉一截。  
　　他总在服软，总在讨扰。  
　　夏勉看清他眼角的红色，胸腔内所有器官都在喊痛。  
　　李笠把自己摆得越低微，夏勉就越觉得他在用手拉扯他们的感情。他没有自觉，他是不知道他力气有多大的，夏勉把他放到过心坎里，所以他一滴眼泪一个垂眼就能往夏勉心里下刀子。  
　　“你在乎我原不原谅你吗？”夏勉问他，“如果你真要我原谅你，你就跟我解释清楚。你可以坚持说手机坏了，你可以说你没有见过别人也没有和任何人打过电话，这很难吗？”  
　　李笠无声地张张嘴，望着夏勉的眼神是濒临崩溃的。  
　　他还是不解释。  
　　夏勉带着恨意的想，为什么他还是不解释？  
　　有股力量陡然从夏勉身体里涌了出来，正是这股力量，帮他在八年前从心窝子里“挖走”李笠。  
　　“你以为对我低声下气，就什么都不用解释。你连手机关机三天都解释不清楚，那我问你腺体是怎么受伤的，八年前为什么消失，你是不是也不会回答我？”  
　　夏勉和李笠之间拦了个堤，只要他们谁都不提起李笠受伤的腺体和八年前消失的原因，他们的感情就永远留有余地，可以持续地互相纠缠、互相折磨，甚至将一整个余生都耽误过去。  
　　可是大雨要来，谁又能挡住洪水决堤？  
　　他们被狂流淹没，都无法正常呼吸。  
　　李笠缩着肩，下意识想去抚摸颈侧的疤痕，手抬到一半，硬是停顿在空中。  
　　他抬起脸，眼睛红得不成样子：“你说过，我们过去的关系不清不楚，那过去还重要吗？八年前我很后悔，很对不起你，八年来我没有一天过得不痛苦，这样能不能让你好受一点？我们把过去全忘了，从现在开始重新来过，为什么就不行？”  
　　堤倒了，洪流凶猛得能杀人，李笠却声嘶力竭，仍旧把守着他那不为人知的小房间。  
　　夏勉想象过很多次，如果是他先服输，他先投降，他先开口去询问，李笠会怎样回答。他想象了上百种答案，唯独没想过李笠仍会回避问题，给他一个反问句：  
　　“过去重要吗？”  
　　原来从最爱口中听到的话，也能让人如坠冰窖。  
　　  
　　2017年正月初八，李笠拖着行李赶回来，怀着忐忑的心情联络夏勉，听到夏勉说要马上过来，他其实是开心的。  
　　2016年盛夏，夏勉回国，在母亲的别墅里频频出神，恍惚好像回到过去。他在一楼和李笠重逢，看到幻觉中的人成为现实，听李笠用那把温柔的嗓音对他说话，他其实是痛快的。  
　　  
　　“从你说要‘回到过去’开始，我就在等你向我解释。”夏勉说，“我在七夕节约你吃饭，在小年夜带你见家人。我真是蠢透了。  
　　“到此为止，李笠。”  
　　对他们两个而言，再没有比这更残酷的话。  
　　“我们结束了。”


End file.
